


forging ahead

by dustkeeper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Heavily Implied Ignoct, M/M, Noctis being a Good King, Politics, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, political scheming, while simultaneously crushing a man's ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/pseuds/dustkeeper
Summary: It figures that the one council member to survive the attack on Insomnia would be the one who'd attempt to frame the Grand Chamberlain, a man who quite literally saved the world, for embezzlement.It also figures that Noctis is a much more intimidating royal after ten years of practicing his King Voice™ in a rock.





	forging ahead

**Author's Note:**

> miyuki4s of tumblr, a wonderfully kind soul who deserves good fanfiction: "A politician attempts to use Ignis for political gain and get outmaneuvered by Noctis please"
> 
> me, a person who knows literally nothing about politics or strategy at all: *laughing nervously*

                Falcis Impedito was a cockroach. Or, he might as well have been, given that he had the impossible survival streak of the small, squishy insect no one wanted around. Ignis was half-convinced he was able to survive the ten years of darkness through somehow bribing the daemons off, as the conniving man had the brute strength of a twig. He'd only been able to survive the attack of Insomnia by slithering through a secret set of tunnels out of the Citadel, fleeing when everyone else had stayed to fight against the Empire and taking no civilian with him. If the Grand Chamberlain recalled  correctly, he was only in the council due to his noble heritage and tossing his family's money around like candy to the more susceptible advisors. Unfortunately, _those_ advisors had been unable to evade the destruction of the Crown City, but fortunately, their easily-bought alliances were no longer an issue.

                Impedito's haughtiness and self-serving nature were only two of the many strikes that barred Ignis from reinstating him into the reconstructed royal council. His lack of worldly knowledge and experience that suited the Secretary of State for International Development, especially given his lack of leadership and efforts during the ten years of darkness, made him generally unsuitable for his old position. He could no longer use his inheritance to buy a seat on the council, through Ignis or the rest of the council, who were made up of people now used to bartering and trading instead of using currency, and valued hard work and initiative over wealth anyway. No one cared that he was a descendent of the prestigious Impedito family line, either. Thus, no one was unhappy that Falcis was not reinstated into the council, except for, of course, Falcis himself.

                The tantrum that the man threw in Ignis's office was somewhere between humorous and frightening, given how old the man now was to feel so childishly entitled to something he never worked for in the first place. Of course, a man that had not only faced thousands of daemons in combat but the Accursed himself was not impressed by any threat the old snob could present, so Ignis calmly had Gladio and Cor half-drag the man out of the Citadel. The role of Secretary of State for International Development was going to be given to Harper Flint, who made up for his lack of degree with firsthand experience of dealing with country and outpost leaders in his extensive travels all around Eos even through the dark years. He also, unlike Falcis, proved himself to be generous and hospitable, earning him a positive response from outposts he risked life and limb to deliver meteorshards to after excavating them with his team. The rest of the council much preferred the familiar, reaffirming face that kept their spirits up over the years to a man who, despite his years on an official council, was as Noctis privately called "the worst."

                A man with a history of such bribery and scheming to get into power should have been expected to try and weasel his way back into it, especially since he lacked any set of skills to restore his family fortune through business. Honestly, Ignis had not given the man much thought after the immature display, not being one to gossip about other people's faults. Yet, Falcis was such a man, and suddenly rumors about Ignis himself began to spread among the Citadel.

                It wasn't so much an issue of people actually believing these rumors, because most of the newly-established council had worked closely with the chamberlain during the conservation efforts of what people now dubbed the World of Ruin. That aside, he was also famous for being one of the four heroes that restored light to the world, Noctis's defeat of Ardyn and the scourge a tale told in varying exaggeration around Lucis. So, while some pessimistic strangers likely wanted to find _some_ fault in one of the "saviors of the star," most people weren't as likely to accept allegations that he was anything less than legendary.

                Ignis, already holding himself to extreme standards, certainly didn't want anyone else's glorified notions about his excellence as added pressure, and tried hard to ignore the talk of people who didn't know him personally. Despite this, it was becoming hard to ignore the succession of strangers coming up to him to announce that _they_ didn't believe he was actually tweaking the construction financial plan to steal thousands of yen for his own savings.

                "We're not even going to use yen anymore," Ignis protested to his friends one night as they used his office to catch up. "I thought the decision to use gil as world currency was well-known at this point."

                "That's what's bothering you?" Prompto asked, incredulous. "Not the whole, 'Hey, someone's spreading a lie that I'm embezzling money' thing?"

                "They have no proof," Ignis pointed out, as calm and composed as ever.

                Or so he thought, until Impedito requested an audience in the throne room the next day. Upon hearing the news, Ignis could see Noctis roll his eyes in a very un-kingly fashion before motioning for the Glaive to let him in.

                "Your Majesty," Falcis greeted with a low bow, the dramatic flair reminding Ignis of Ardyn of all people, which certainly didn't help his perception of the man. "I'm afraid I come bearing terrible news."

                "And what would that be, Lord Impedito?" King Noctis inquired, maintaining a neutral expression.

                "It concerns your Grand Chamberlain Scientia," he said.

                Everyone in the room glanced at said advisor, who rose a delicate eyebrow in response.

                "As you know, Your Majesty," Falcis continued, "I served your father, the late King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, as a member of his accomplished royal council. For twenty-seven years, I collaborated closely with some of the wisest minds our kingdom had to offer. After that tragic attack on our soil ten years ago, I am unfortunately the last living appointed councilmember from the last time our Crown City was at the height of its glory. Thus, my wealth of knowledge and experience is respected by quite a few citizens to this day."

                A quiet snort came from the position of Cor Leonis, who had been unfortunate enough to be in the throne room when Falcis was allowed in.

                "Thus," the former Secretary of State of International Development went on, ignoring the interruption, "it is no surprise that an anonymous source from your new royal council presented _me_ with this alarming document."

                He took a black folder with the Insomnian crest on its front from his gold-embellished briefcase, the bag having suffered numerous stains and scratches over the decade of darkness.

                "I have here an official form detailing Ignis Scientia's efforts to abscond with over three hundred thousand yen from the collective donations of the Lucian public! I know this may come as a shock to you, Your Majesty, as he is such a trusted friend. However, I believe that is why he believed he'd be able to get away with such treason without suspicion!"

                Noctis's expression was carefully blank as he motioned for a Glaive to bring the document forth. It _did_ look official in presentation, so much that Ignis found himself blurting out, "Noct  ̶ Your Majesty  ̶ I would _never_  ̶ "

                Noctis held up a hand and turned to give him the faintest hint of a reassuring smile. "Now, Lord Scientia, this is a rather bold accusation against you. In service to Lucis and her people, I must investigate this properly. Let me see this alleged evidence."

                The Glaive handed the files over to the king, who, to his credit, made a show of examining them very closely.

                "Certainly _looks_ like an official financial draft.  Very meticulously-organized, as one would expect from my advisor. Information on this page even aligns with the current plan for our construction fund," Noctis noted.

                The smug smile on Impedito's face grew and grew, and so did Ignis's confusion. Of course he _knew_ Noctis wouldn't fall for this petty ploy, but how was this document forged in the first place?

                "The large amount of funding relocated to restoring the Lucian monuments _is_ suspicious, since the council unanimously agreed that heritage comes second to housing and businesses for the citizenry." Noctis lowered the folder to smile at the ex-councilmember. "Yes, Lord Impedito, I'm glad you brought this atrocity to my attention."

                The man glowed from pride, standing up straighter as he nodded. "Yes, it's truly despicable!"

                "This attempted sabotage on my most trusted comrade and confidant _is_ a terrible crime indeed."

                "Yes, he ̶ " Noctis's words caught up to him, and Falcis's face fell. "I… I beg your pardon?"

                "This document _looks_ official enough," Noctis explained, "but I've worked closely with Lord Scientia since my early childhood. I know how he organizes his documents better than anyone. I also know he's much better at math than this file gives him credit for. There's an error in the numbers Ignis would _never_ allow to be kept here, embezzlement or not. There's also the obvious flaw in using yen instead of gil, which all of Eos has agreed to using to strengthen world trade and economy. As former Secretary of State for International Development, I'm sure you were notified immediately of that decision by someone involved."

                "Of course I was," Falcis stammered out, suddenly much less smug than he'd been seeming before.

                Noctis stood, pacing the platform on which his throne sat. "Lord Scientia himself was the one who originally suggested the change in currency months ago, and has addressed the ramifications on our construction funds at many of our meetings since. This is a huge oversight on the part of whoever forged this document. You said a member of the royal council gave you this?"

                "Yes, Your Majesty," the man weakly confirmed.

                "Hmm." Noctis stroked his neatly-trimmed beard in a way that was reminiscent of his father. "What was their name again?"

                "It was an-anonymous…"

                "You said someone from the royal council presented this to you. If you're certain that's where it came from, you must have a name."

                "Yes… that is to say…" Ignis could faintly make out the shimmer of sweat on Falcis's neck as he fidgeted nervously. "Are you sure it's forgery? Even the wisest of your council could make such simple mistakes…"

                "Well, Lord Impedito, if you deem the king's opinion insufficient evidence," the Crystal's Chosen began stonily.

                He regretted his words immediately. "No, Your Majesty! Never!"

                "Then allow me to gather more objective proof. Marshal," Noctis addressed the unimpressed-looking Crownsguard, who had been regarding the newest arrival to the room with an icy stare, "as a servant to the Crown for three kings consecutively, I can think of no man we could trust more to deliver justice for the kingdom's sake. Would you personally go find some more financial documents from Lord Scientia's office? You are one of the only three people to possess the key, after all."

                "Of course, Your Majesty." Cor bowed a formal salute to the last living Caelum, then made for the front doors. He "accidentally" brushed shoulders with Impedito on the way out, nearly sending the twig of a man folding like his half-baked scheme.

                Even with the Immortal no longer staring him down, the demoted noble looked like a garulet surrounded by starving sabertusks. Gladio, especially, had a particularly feral grin plastered on his face; he was enjoying his king's slow torment of the man a little too much, as far as Ignis was concerned.

                Ignis himself felt more annoyed than vindictive, even as the focus of Falcis's fib. For the smallest of seconds, he'd genuinely feared for his position, as if the man he'd known since before he could remember would ever believe a mere acquaintance over his friend. Even after ten years away from the Citadel, that old fear of failure still lurked in the back of his mind. When he was young, sneaking Noctis out of the Citadel or planting pranks for Crownsguard to stumble into, he'd felt invincible. The worst that happened as consequence was a stern lecture from Noct's father, an unfavorable chore to complete, or a toy taken away. It was always worth it, the two boys snickering over their triumph even during the forced silence of their time-outs, during which Clarus or Cor tried helplessly to keep them at opposite ends of the room.

                Then, when he was around thirteen, he overhead an advisor telling his uncle that Ignis "had better grow up and become serious about the rules," or they'd surely change their minds about having him as the Crown Prince's advisor. Noctis had recovered considerably from his injuries at that point, but the thought of Ignis leaving him alone after Noct had relied on him so much just to make it through those hard years of healing, both physically and emotionally, made the possibility of being fired a real terror he suddenly faced. Perhaps it was then that his playful friendship with Noctis began to slowly deteriorate, until that one heated argument in high school made him realize how little Ignis then understood about his closest friend.

                Ignis had broken many rules even after overhearing his uncle's conversation. There were the occasions he'd drive Noctis away from the Citadel to fishing spots, even letting Noctis drive without a license one or two times. He ignored several breaches of security in helping Noctis show Prompto around the Citadel, as well as helping him run out shopping without the regulatory three Crownsguard or Shield. They'd lied and sneaked through Imperial blockades during their journey without a second thought. And, perhaps most notably, Ignis broke every rule the gods had tried to set when he forced the Ring of the Luci'i onto his finger and defied their prophecy.

                Still, either for being back within the nostalgic but formal walls of the Citadel or for the fear that all his efforts to save Noct's life were going to backfire at any moment, Ignis once again felt imprisoned by rules. He'd wake up every day and go to meet Noctis for breakfast with the nagging fear that his sacrifice wasn't enough, that they needed Noctis's blood after all.

                An awkward silence had fallen over the throne room during the minutes after the Marshal's departure. Noctis continued to frown over the supposedly-forged files, while Falcis refused to keep eye contact with anyone for more than a split second. At one point, Noctis did manage to sneak a sly smirk in Ignis's direction, confirming that he was not going to let Falcis leave without repercussion.

                Finally, Cor burst through the doors, marching purposely up the stairs to deliver a stack of equally-official-looking folders to King Noctis. "As you requested," he announced, "some financial records straight from Scientia's office."

                "Thank you, Marshal," he said, nodding as the man saluted and stepped aside. The royal chose one folder to study and set the rest on the arm of his throne. "Now, let's see… Just as I suspected." He positioned an open folder in each hand so he could show them to Falcis, who was too far away to really note the differences but stood at attention all the same. "My chamberlain's reports all use the gil symbol, as well as a slightly different format with… What is this? Single-spaced? One inch margins? Small details from the new administrative standard, but a _very_ clear difference indeed. Whoever forged this didn't do his research. Wouldn't you agree, Lord Impedito?"

                "Y-Your… Majesty…"

                Noctis tossed the files onto the seat of his throne, dusting his hands. "Well, that settles it. I'm going to need the name of the anonymous council member who, as it seems, was so jealous of my advisor's numerous accomplishments that he tried to overthrow him. As a matter of kingdom security, I'm afraid we can't let the name remain secret. So, Impedito? Who gave this to you?"

                "I… They…" And there _was_ something satisfying in watching the man realize that he had, essentially, dug his own grave, and was watching the dirt pile on him from six feet above his head. "Couldn't get a good look at their face, you know… So used to seeing people in the dark…"

                "Lord Impedito," Noctis cut into the man's mumblings with a loud and firm voice, "if you can't name the person who gave this forged document to you, I'm afraid you'll be considered an accomplice for treason against the council."

                "Harper Flint!" Falcis blurted out, looking surprised the words had escape his lips. "It was Flint, of course!"

                "Secretary Harper Flint? The man who now holds your position?" Noctis didn't even try to hide the skepticism in his voice.

                Honestly, it was a wonder such a spineless man had the boldness to present such a flimsy scheme to the King of Lucis. Either he was so used to getting his way, or he was truly that desperate for his old seat at the table. In any case, he could offer no intelligible defense to the king under such imminent defeat.

                "Glaives, would you escort Lord Impedito to my Shield's office?" Noctis requested of the two men guarding the door. "I think Gladio would like to question him in a more one-on-one setting."

                Said Amicitia crossed his arms, towering over the shivering man even without the added height of the stairs. The Glaives, Parson and Croasdell if Ignis remembered correctly, acted immediately, not giving Falcis the smallest opportunity to escape as they led him from the room.

                "Please, Your Majesty, I can explain ̶ "

                The door shut, and no one in the room could hear any more of the disgraced noble's begging.

                Cor chuckled. "Your father would be proud."

                "I hope so," Noctis said, looking much more relaxed now that Falcis was nowhere in sight. "I was just saying what I thought he would've said, honestly."

                "Gotta say, it was a real pleasure to watch that ol' coot get knocked down a peg," Gladio said, clapping his king on the back before descending the stairs. "He's had it coming for a while. Never thought he'd go after you, though, Iggy."

                "He's never been that fond of me," Ignis said, recalling how condescending the older man had been to him in council settings years ago. "Certainly didn't help that I'm the one who oversaw the forming of the new royal council."

                "All he's done is proved you made the right choice," Noctis pointed out, sending his advisor a warm smile. "As always."

                Ignis made a noncommittal noise in response, and the king's smile faltered as he walked closer to him. "Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't really think I'd ever believe him, right?"

                "No," Ignis said. "It's just… a trip down memory lane, I suppose. I used to be so afraid my mistakes would be brought before the king, and then they'd take me away from you."

                "Like I'd ever let that happen," Noct protested. "I used to be a stubborn kid."

                " _Used_ to?" he asked, the corner of lips lifting slightly.

                His old friend huffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know."  Then, as the weight of Ignis's confession settled, he turned serious, his voice too quiet for anyone but Ignis to hear. "I was scared, too. When we found you lying there, the ring on your finger… I thought I was too late. We'd already lost so much. If I'd lost you too… I still think about it."

                His heart clenched: he hadn't expected this turn to the conversation. "Noct," Ignis breathed, but Noctis kept talking.

                "But the Crystal let me save you, and ten years later, you were there. Even at the end, you stayed at my side. You wouldn't let me face the darkness alone." Noctis grabbed Ignis's hand in his own, his blue eyes gleaming with tenderness. "That's why I know now: even with all we lost getting here, all the sacrifices we made, you're never gonna lose me. And I'm never gonna lose you."

                The sincerity in his words sent warmth coursing from his heart to his cheeks. The certainty with which he said them, too, was enough to silence even that nagging fear in the back of his head.

                "So," Noctis said, back to his earlier playful tone, "if you're going to embezzle money from the Insomnia reconstruction funds, try not to be so obvious about it."

                Ignis laughed, shaking his head. What an interesting king he served. A tad unconventional, but exceptional in every sense of the word. "I should hope not, though I have no intention to do so."

                "Good," Noctis said, squeezing his hand. "'Cause I'm sure the new council would rather me court a chamberlain than a criminal." He gave Ignis one last pat on the shoulder before turning back to his throne.

                "Yes, I'd think  ̶ " Wait. "I'm sorry, did you say _court_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write politics, but I CAN write cheese, and by golly that's what you're going to get in this house.


End file.
